A fuel dispensing unit typically comprises a pump part standing on the ground, a display part positioned above the pump part and showing the chosen type of petrol, cash readout, volume read out etc, and a column to which one or more petrol hoses are connected. A fuel delivery nozzle is connected at the end of each fuel hose, and each fuel delivery nozzle normally rests in a nozzle boot, or a nozzle holder arranged on a side of the fuel dispensing unit.
When the tank of a vehicle is to be filled up, the driver parks the vehicle beside the fuel dispensing unit and removes the cap of the vehicle's petrol tank. Then the driver selects the desired type of petrol, removes the corresponding delivery nozzle from its nozzle holder, places the fuel delivery nozzle in the inlet of the vehicle's petrol tank and puts in the desired volume of petrol.
When the filling-up is completed, the driver puts the fuel delivery nozzle in its nozzle holder. Simultaneously, hose retracting means return the hose to a hose storage space in the column. Convenient handling of the hose and delivery nozzle as well as efficient hose retraction is important, and several solutions exist for addressing these issues.
EP-1243549, for example, discloses a hose returning device having a hose housing and two sequentially cooperating hose returning means, which both are spring loaded for returning the hose. The delivery nozzle normally rests in a nozzle boot and it is known to arrange two hose returning mechanisms and, consequently, two fuel hoses, two fuel delivery nozzles and two nozzle boots next to each other.
A problem common to prior-art hose handling devices is that fuel hoses may get entangled. Another problem is that a fuel hose may land in front of a fuel delivery nozzle belonging to an adjacent hose, when the delivery nozzle rests in its nozzle holder, which obscures the delivery nozzle and renders it difficult for a user to grab it for refueling.